


Motion sickness

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Takeda suffers from motion sickness, and Ukai comforts him.





	Motion sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TCG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCG/gifts).



> TCG asked for UkaTake in space on Pfio, so here we are :D

Ittetsu never regretted going on this mission more than he did in the moments when they had to turn off their gravitational field for maintenance. The novelty of floating through the space ship had quickly worn off and been replaced by motion sickness. Luckily, there was someone who was always willing to keep Ittetsu company and distract him from his misery.

“You'd think you would've gotten used to being in zero gravity,” Ukai-kun said as he rubbed soothing circles on Ittetsu's back. “It's been three years since we left Earth.”

“We only turn off gravity twice a year,” Ittetsu tried to defend himself. “That's not enough time to get used to anything.”

Ukai-kun chuckled and kissed Ittetsu's cheek. “We'll be on our way back soon.”

Ittetsu closed and leaned his head against Ukai-kun's shoulder, listening as Ukai-kun told him about the friends he wanted to introduce to Ittetsu once they got back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
